


Blanket Thief

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ethan gets cold, Fluff, M/M, Mark steals the blankets, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft!Ethan, soft!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Mark steals all of their blankets, and Ethan gets cold so he decides to cuddle up with Mark for warmth.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic on this platform, so I'm still learning but enjoy and leave any tips in the comments! Have an amazing day!!❤

A chill slowly ran up Ethan's back and he opened his eyes, carefully rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he slowly looked around it became clear as to why he was suddenly so cold; Mark had managed to steal all of the blankets. It was definitely a strange sight to the brunet, and he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. Usually _Ethan_ was the blanket hog, sense he was much smaller compared to his burly boyfriend. But tonight those roles seemed to have reversed.

"Mark?" Ethan poked the man's arm lightly and he got a small groan in response. The younger of the two giggled quietly so as not to wake the older man. But the temperature was still a problem. It usually got pretty cold in LA so Ethan truly didn't understand why they hadn't turned up the thermostat yet. But he had to admit, his boyfriend was like a living heater, so Ethan definitely wasn't complaining.

Carefully and ever so slowly Ethan stuffed his head against Mark's chest, and slid his body flush against Mark's own body. The brunet had to stifle his laughter when the older man wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist and pulled him impossibly closer. "S'cold..." Mark slurred in his sleep, nuzzling his nose into Ethan's hair. "I know Mark. I know..." The younger boy muttered, letting his eyes slip shut. Eventually Ethan fell asleep, perfectly content and warm.


End file.
